Lavinia De Brills
Lavinia De Brills (1977-2016) was a suspect in the murder investigation of safari guide Kariuki Maina in The Circle of Death (Case #38 of World Edition). She was later revealed to be the killer of rally driver Nomena Leroy in Going the Distance (Case #41 of World Edition). She was later murdered by the SOMBRA mole in the Bureau on Case #42 of World Edition. Profile Lavinia was the 39-year-old heiress of De Brills Diamonds. She had brownish-blonde hair underneath a brown safari hat and wore many diamond accesories. She donned a white shirt and flower-patterned marble blue neckerchief underneath a cornsilk brown leather jacket. She also wore red nail polish and lipstick alongside a brown watch on her right hand. In her first appearance, it is known that Lavinia was knowledgeable about plants, ate nyama choma, and had navigation skills. In her second appearance, her neckerchief was replaced by a white-and-yellow one made of African fabric. It is known that Lavinia was knowledgeable about snakes, drank champagne, and ate maafe. Role in Case(s) The Circle of Death Lavinia became a suspect after the player and Jack found her flyer for the lodge she was staying in. Beforehand, the team was searching for her, in order to warn her she had become a possible target for SOMBRA. When they finally found her, they immediately informed her that she was in danger, though she believed it to be a mistake. She said the only person she met lately was her safari guide, but was shocked to hear of his murder. Despite being a shock, Lavinia claimed she did not know him much as she thought one can only get so friendly with the staff. Lavinia was interrogated again regarding her ivory brooch, since Jack thought it was coincidental since it was discovered that the victim was illegally selling ivory. She explained the got the brooch from her great-grandmother, and it was in her possession for years. And she also said that she was not involved in any elephant killing of that was what they were implying. The victim did offer to sell her ivory, but she refused since that was not why she was in Africa. Lavinia was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Nyota Adhiambo for Kariuki's murder. However, she approached the team again with some urgent news; saying someone had been stealing her diamonds. She suspected that the organization they mentioned, SOMBRA, was behind it and had some files repaired, but they were lost. After fixing them, Jack and the player had to speak to her again about the identity of a certain Prince Abioye. She said his name kept popping up as she investigated the missing diamonds, and that the prince was the ruler of an obscure principality. She was meant to track him down in South Africa, but due to the presence of SOMBRA she decided not to. Going the Distance Lavinia became a suspect again after the player and Carmen found her fingerprints on a derringer gun found at the art gallery. She was thankful to them for returning her gun, saying she decided to take her personal safety more seriously after being informed of SOMBRA following her. When informed of what SOMBRA was doing to smuggle the diamonds, she felt it was a relief the player was there to end the problem. When it came to the murder however, she could not recall if she met the victim or not. Lavinia was spoken to again about a message she sent to the victim saying for her to do what she was told. Despite having drunk a lot of champagne, she said the threat was because Nomena wanted her own car for the next rally race. Carmen was suspicious with Lavinia's proclamation, but she insisted that she was not trying to do anything. This time, the evidence pointed to Lavinia as Nomena's killer. After denying involvement, Lavinia admitted she killed Nomena because Nomena had blackmailed her. Lavinia was smuggling her own diamonds for SOMBRA. Nomena wanted her own race team, and when she got wind of the smuggling, she threatened to expose Lavinia if she did not fulfill her wish. Feeling jeopardized, Lavinia slipped a venomous snake into Nomena's toolbox. Judge Adaku sentenced her to 50 years in jail for the murder of Nomena Leroy, smuggling diamonds, and refusing to cooperate with the authorities. Later, rally racer Thomas Moulin revealed that Lavinia told him to hide a large amount of diamonds until the Bureau mole would pick them up, meaning that Lavinia knew the Bureau mole. Michelle Zuria and the player prepared to interrogate her but Carmen said that she was killed inside headquarters. Murder Details Killer and Motives Trivia *The "De Brills Diamonds" corporation is a parody of the De Beers Group of Companies, a business with a leading role in the mining, trading, and selling of diamonds. *Lavinia is one of the characters who appeared as a suspect in two cases. *Lavinia is one of only four characters to appear as a suspect, a killer, and a victim, the others being Tess Goodwin, Danny Moto, and Frank Knight. *Lavinia is one of the characters who make an appearance in the second-to-last case of a region as a suspect, only to be murdered in the very region's finale. *Lavinia is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case Appearances *Crash and Burn (Case #37 of World Edition; mentioned) *The Circle of Death (Case #38 of World Edition) *Kicking the Bucket (Case #39 of World Edition; mentioned) *Diamond in the Rough (Case #40 of World Edition; mentioned) *Going the Distance (Case #41 of World Edition) Gallery LDeBrillsWorldEdition.png|Lavinia, as she appeared in The Circle of Death (Case #38 of World Edition). LDeBrillsCase41.png|Lavinia, as she appeared in Going the Distance (Case #41 of World Edition). LaviniaBehindBars.png|Lavinia, sentenced to 50 years in jail for the murder of Nomena Leroy and smuggling diamonds. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:SOMBRA Allies Category:Victims